The Gem Who Fell To Earth
by FilthyTalesAtReasonablePrices
Summary: Gem activity isn't contained solely within Beach City. This story explores how the outside world deals with remnants of the Gem War. Two children living in Diamond Harbor, a bustling tourist destination in the Pacific, uncover lost Gem technology and are forced to hide it away from those that would use it to cause harm.
1. Prologue

Nate's footsteps fell lightly on the sand as he jogged down the beach. Although the day was still early, neon lights danced across the young boy's clothes as he darted past the tourist traps and novelty shops that littered Diamond Harbor's business district. Once a bustling fishing town, Diamond Harbor was now the center of tourism in the Pacific. Vacationers and street vendors bustled about in the afternoon heat, barely giving a passing glance towards the boy headed across the beach towards a bungalow sheltered just on the edge of the water. The bungalow was dated, a relic of Diamond Harbor's fishing past. Although modest, the building was well maintained, with a fresh coat of yellow paint shining in the sun. A girl sat atop the bungalow's porch fence, with her feet dangling off the side. The girl was staring off towards the ocean, watching the light glitter on the waves as the Nate approached from behind. As Nate walked beneath the girl's feet, she turned her attention away from the water towards him.

"C'mon Kay, or we're gonna miss it!" Before Nate's sentence had even finished, Kay's feet had hit the burning sand. A crooked grin filled Nate's face as Kay darted past him at a dead sprint, nothing more than a blur of wiry black hair and rich tan skin dancing across the beach. Nate fumbled to match Kay's pace, eventually removing his sandals altogether in order to find better traction on the fine white grains of sand beneath him. Although the decision to remove the sandals had closed much of the gap between Nate and Kay, Nate immediately regretted it. Once again Nate pondered how Kay seemed to glide on the scalding sand with ease, while he could barely stand the heat for more than a few moments. Kay slowed her pace, turning to chuckle at Nate, who had decided flinging himself into the cool ocean shallows was the best course of action. Although Nate's feet no longer felt as though they had walked across hot coals, his tan shorts and light green t-shirt were now positively soaked. Kay's chuckle escalated into full cackling laughter as Nate let himself fall from his sitting position in the water to a belly up position with his face barely poking up above the clear ocean surface. The boy's expression was one of absolute defeat.

Kay plopped down next to her beaten companion, letting the gentle waves lap the side of her lilac colored dress and the dark capris beneath. Kay's voice took on a tone of mock condescension, "Better luck next time, sport. You almost had me. I mean, not really, but…" Kay was silenced by a playful fist to the shoulder.

"I would have had you beat for sure if it wasn't for this stupid sand!" Nate's lamenting was accompanied by a shower of sand sent flying as his arms shot up into the air.

"In your dreams, Nate. I could race you with a broken leg and still come out on top." Kay leapt up, striking a victory pose before flexing. Her display of bravado went on for some time, before being halted by Nate's unimpressed stare. Kay's hand dropped to meet Nate's, clasping around it as Nate rose to his feet. "So, what'd your dad dredge up this time? He find another ship or something?" Kay met Nate's gaze, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"It must be something pretty cool, because Dad wouldn't tell me. He just told me I had to be there when they brought it ashore. He said it'd blow our minds." Nate was bouncing up and down in excitement, his soaking wet clothes flopping around on his lean frame. "Like I said before, we've gotta hurry. Dad said they'd be bringing it to shore outside Club Luau at 1:30."

"We'd never make it in time if we walked. You know what that means…" Kay's smile widened as she finished her sentence. Before Nate could object, Kay took off across the sand, laughing as Nate begrudgingly followed behind. "I'll go easy on you this time, Nate, since I'm feeling so generous." Kay's mockery was met with a grunt as Nate took off at full speed after her.

The two children raced across the beach towards a towering oceanside hotel. The building was a faded blue, with a sign depicting a tiki mask adorning the roof along with the words "Club Luau Waterfront Resort". Along the shore near the building sat dozens of beach chairs shaded by festive umbrellas of varying bright colors. The resort's exterior was virtually deserted, save for a fairly large and unsightly fishing boat slowly crawling towards the beach. By the time Kay reached the resort, the boat had come ashore, tearing through the previously undisturbed sand and sending mud spraying everywhere. As the boat came to a stop, Nate caught up to Kay, his breath heaving and staggered. Nate collapsed onto one of the lounge chairs as a figure descended from the unconventionally parked ship. The man clambering down the side was tall and lanky, with wild black hair sticking out in every direction from beneath his straw hat. Kay waved at the man as he walked towards the children, his bare chest a contrastingly bright red when compared to his dark jeans. "Hiya Mr. Duggar!" Kay exclaimed brightly.

"Hey Dad…" Nate choked out in between breaths. Mr. Duggar strode over to his son before turning to look at Kay.

"I take it Nate hasn't given up on beating you yet, eh Kaitlyn? He'll get you one of these days, I guarantee it. We Duggars are full of surprises." Mr. Duggar let out a roaring laugh before turning back to his son. "I'm glad you made it. Trust me, it'll be worth all the heavy breathing once you see my latest find." With a motion of his hand, Mr. Duggar directed the children's attention towards the fishing ship, where something wrapped in a net was being unloaded onto the beach by five burly men and a rather rickety looking crane. Almost immediately after the object was swung out over the boat's side the rope attaching the object to the crane let out a strained noise. The rope snapped moments later, sending the net and its contents plummeting towards the ground. The object hit the sand with a loud thud, crushing part of a beach chair underneath. The object was roughly 20 meters in diameter, with a smooth chrome surface. Despite having been submerged in saltwater, the disk shaped piece of salvage looked pristine. Some sort of symbol was present on the object's upper half, one neither of the children recognized. The design was a large diamond, broken into four smaller, diamond shaped segments of varying color. The top diamond was white, the right was blue, the bottom was pink, and the left was yellow. The two children stared intently at Mr. Duggar's find before Nate broke the silence.

"So, what exactly is it, Dad?" Mr. Duggar met his son's gaze with a look of near disbelief before putting his hand to his head and chuckling. When Mr. Duggar lifted his head back up, his expression was one of dead seriousness.

"What's the matter, son? Haven't you ever seen a flying saucer before?"


	2. Encounters

Nate and Kay were completely speechless. Nate's eyes darted back and forth between the alleged alien craft and his father, searching for some sign that it was a practical joke. Kay's eyes lit up as she stared at the saucer. "So, what's inside it?" Kay fidgeted in excitement as she waited for Mr. Duggar's response. Before Mr. Duggar could reply, however, a shrill voice shot out from the rear entrance to Club Luau.

"Jerry, what have you done to my beachfront?" The accusing howl came from a small woman quickly stomping towards Mr. Duggar and the children. The woman was short and lean, with curling blonde hair that fell to shoulder length. She wore khakis and a green shirt covered with an orange floral print. A silver nametag sat nestled just above her breast pocket, reading "Jane Duggar" with "Hotel Manager" written just below. Mrs. Duggar approached her husband, peering at him from behind a large pair of glasses. The combination of her demeanor and the spectacles gave her an insect like appearance. Mr. Duggar took a step back before stealing a glance at his latest find. His wife peered past him, her eyes widening. "My beach chairs! You've crushed one! Get that piece of junk out of here!" Mr. Duggar seemed taken aback by his wife's sudden fury.

"Jane, honey, sweetie, it isn't junk. This right here is a genuine flying saucer. It could be worth loads of money! If I could just keep it here until I find a buyer…" Jerry's sheepish grin was met with indifference from his wife.

"What will the guests think, Jerry? It's unsightly." Jerry took a glance around the mostly empty beach before turning back to Mrs. Duggar.

"What guests?" Jerry realized his mistake as soon as the words left his lips. The two children stepped away into the hotel as Jane's face turned a fierce crimson. The children had escaped into the elevator by the time the shouting started.

The two children returned downstairs a few hours later, once they were sure passions had cooled. The lobby was a large, open room. The walls of the lobby were made of a faux wood paneling, intended to create a tropical theme. Plastic vines and other fake plants adorned pots around the room, interspersed with various pieces of tribal regalia. Mrs. Duggar sat behind the front desk at the far end of the room, roughly shuffling papers into a folder. Outside, Jerry was leaning against the wall of the hotel, staring at his prize. The flying saucer sat unmoved, with the net now removed. Nate approached his father hesitantly. "So, what's going to happen to it?" Jerry turned to his son with a toothy grin.

"It's staying right here, at least until I can sell it." Jerry let out a roaring bout of laughter before turning his focus to his shipmates, who were attempting to pry the door off of the spacecraft. "Now kids, we don't know how dangerous this thing is, so I don't want either of you going inside until I give the okay." Jerry held eye contact with Kay for a few moments, letting his words hold in the air.

Kay was unphased, cheerfully replying with "Sure, Mr. Duggar, we promise. Kay cocked her head and added a couple of eyelash flutters for good measure. Jerry gave the children a puzzled look before turning around and walking towards the saucer. Kay turned to Nate with a menacing glint in her eye. Before Kay even opened her mouth to speak, Nate began to shake his head.

"No Kay. Absolutely not. No way. Never. Not in a million years." Nate threw up his arms as he paced back and forth. Kay continued to stare at her friend, her expression unchanging. Nate returned her stare for a moment, putting his hands up to the sides of his head. Kay blinked and continued to stare, waiting for the inevitable. "Okay, fine, when should we sneak in?

Kay grinned from ear to ear, leaping to embrace Nate in a painfully tight hug. After Nate managed to squirm away, Kay leaned in close to whisper "Meet me by the ship at midnight, bring some flashlights. Oh, and Nate? You're welcome." Kay waved goodbye to Nate before dancing across the beach towards her home.

Nate turned to go back inside to pack for his late night expedition, muttering to himself in a voice that was attempting to sound like Kay "You're welcome, Nate. Make sure to thank me before you get disintegrated." Nate grimaced for a moment, before stopping in his tracks. The corners of his lips began to curve into a subtle smile as he recalled the hug he received. Nate's last few steps into the elevator were light and bouncy. As the metal doors closed, two words left Nate's mouth, "Worth it."

Nate exited the elevator on the top floor, approaching the suite that his family called home. The hallways of the hotel reflected the design of the lobby, with earthy brown wallpaper and tiki masks adorning the walls between rooms. The doors themselves were a stark white, contrasting the more natural colors of their surroundings. The door Nate approached was fixed with a small golden plaque that read "Management". Nate entered into his family's permanent residence within the hotel, a rather typical hotel suite cast in yellows and browns. A kitchen sat to the far right of the doorway, along with a door to the restroom. The man living space consisted of a chipped coffee table seated between a muddy brown couch and an old tube TV. To the left of the entrance were two doors, each leading to bedrooms. Nate proceeded through the suite to the nearest door on the left, entering into his bedroom.

Nate's bedroom was a vibrant mess, a neon soaked ocean of junk. Despite its appearance, however, the room was a perfect example of controlled chaos. Every piece of nondescript junk had both purpose and a proper location, sometimes that location just happened to be on the floor or shoved behind a bulging mountain of unwashed clothing. The walls of the room were the only relatively uncovered surface in the entire room, their vibrant blue only hidden by the few film posters tacked to them. Nate had never personally seen any of the films, as they all predated him, he simply loved the art. The posters were primarily old monster movies, hand-me-downs from his father's bachelor days. The floor's color was indistinguishable at present due to the sea of toys, papers, and books littering its surface.

A looming heap of clothes was the only thing visible within the small closet in the room's rear. Nate made his way there first in his hunt for the flashlights. He recalled that he had been carrying one during his last boating expedition with his father, and proceeded to rummage for the light jacket he had worn then. Sure enough, Nate uncovered the grey windbreaker in question, removing the prize within. Nate examined the small plastic flashlight, fiddling with the switch before being blasted in the eyes by a bright beam of light. He stepped back, startled, before tripping over an inconveniently placed baseball bat. Nate fell back, his descent only halted by his red race car bed frame colliding with the back of his head. Nate refused to move for a moment, wallowing in his blunder. Eventually, Nate returned to his feet, resuming his task of packing for his late night outing.

A velvet darkness had overtaken the lobby. The night manager, Keith, sat asleep at the lobby desk, the pale moonlight peeking through the beachfront windows glistening off of his balding head. A small sliver of yellowed light pierced the slumbering darkness as the elevator arrived with its lone occupant. Nate quietly stepped out into the silent lobby, hearing only his muffled footsteps on the carpeted floor. The boy drew his steps cautiously, clutching the backpack of supplies he had brought along. Nate had donned a light navy hoodie, wearing it with the hood up so that any would be observers could not make out the young man's face, or the apprehension in his eyes. As he drew closer to the beachfront doors, Nate's already cautious steps slowed even further. Nate's palm was slick with sweat as his hand wrapped around the doorknob. He held for a moment, reconsidering one final time before twisting the knob and stepping out into the night.

The beach was still, a frozen space painted in moonlight. Millions of points of light filled the night sky, reflecting off the mirrored surface of the water. The mon sat fat and full against the night, an eye gazing upon the deserted sands. The hulk of metal sat lonely on the beach, looming over Nate as he approached. Nate's eyes shifted around, hunting for his companion before finally settling on his watch. The time was 12:08 and Nate was alone. The beach's temperature was suddenly apparent to Nate. Even beneath the sweatshirt, Nate could feel the chill in the air. Nate's breath hastened as his mind whirled. This was a mistake; Nate was certain of this now. Inside that metal monstrosity lurked some beast, some unfathomable creature in the shadows. Kay was foolish, and now it had gotten her. Nate knew it was too late to run. He was sure it was the end. At any moment, some eldritch monstrosity would latch its claws around his throat and drag him into the abyss. Nate heard the sound behind him, methodical footsteps nearly silent on the soft sand. He dared not turn to face the horror creeping up behind him. He felt its icy grip curl around his shoulders. Before a scream could even escape his lips, Nate was spun around to face the creeping nightmare behind him. Nate stared in horror at it, silent. Kay returned his gaze, barely containing the shaking laughter within herself as Nate collapsed onto the sand letting out breath after heavy breath. She looked at her traumatized comrade with amusement before extending her hand. "So, did I scare you?"

Moments later, the pair were seated on the sand as Nate allowed himself to calm down. A silence once again drifted onto the beach as the two children quietly observed their reason for being outside at such an hour. A large set of doors faced the children, sealed tightly with no hope of peering through the cracks. Nate leaned towards Kay, his voice scarcely a whisper, "Where do you think it came from? Could it really be, you know, from space?"

"I don't know. I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Nate groaned, but did not refuse as Kay pulled him to his feet. They approached a small panel on the craft's side, fixed just to the left of the supposed doorway. Kay reached out to touch it, bringing the control mechanism back to life. A blue light flickered on, causing the outline of a hand to appear on the pad. Kay placed her hand in the empty space, not quite filling the outline. The panel flashed red, letting out a weak noise of alarm. Kay pulled her hand away in shock before bringing it back to her side. She turned to Nate for a moment, sneering. As her arm rummaged around in the pack dangling from her arm, Nate looked at Kay in bewilderment. Finally, Kay's arm emerged, her hand wrapped tightly around a rusted crowbar.

"Kay, wait, don't!" Nate's words were drowned out by the sound of metal on metal as Kay brought the crowbar down on the control panel again and again. The screen flickered and flashed as Kay continued her relentless assault on the machine. Nate looked around in alarm, fearing the noise would attract some sort of attention. Eventually, the lights on the pad began to fade. Kay slowed her pace, listening for some sort of audible clue as to whether or not her plan had worked. To Nate's amazement, an unlatching sound was heard against the machine's groaning. Kay smiled triumphantly, tossing the crowbar into the air and catching the opposite end.

"Showed that thing who's boss, didn't I?" Kay's laughter mixed with the grinding of metal as she thrust the crowbar between the flying saucer's double doors. Nate was speechless, simply looking on in horror as Kay pried the doors open, revealing a hallway veiled in darkness. Kay turned to Nate, beckoning towards the dumbfounded boy. "C'mon slowpoke, we don't have all night!" Nate walked forward towards the shadowy abyss in front of him, tightly clutching the straps of his backpack. Kay fell into step behind him, digging for the flashlights Nate had brought along as the darkness swallowed them whole.

The flashlight beams pierced into the depths of the ship as the children slowly made their way deeper and deeper. The occasional panel flickered or hummed as the two passed, barely functional. At the end of the long hallway, a lone open door drew the kids further inward. The room beyond appeared to be a helm of sorts, with a viewfinder and several sets of controls. A sealed door at the room's opposite end drew Kay's eye. The door was a heavy sealed bulkhead, its surface warped inward by some unseen force on the other side. Nate's eyes widened as he too saw the sealed chamber. "That door looks like it was keeping something out. What could have bent it that out of shape? It's solid metal!" Nate's question went unanswered by fascinated Kay. "We should go, Kay, this isn't right." Kay continued to ignore her companion, transfixed on the door. She reached out, feeling the dented surface of the barrier. Just then, a voice echoed out behind the children, coming from the hallway leading out.

"You can't do this, it's mine!" The voice was unmistakably Mr. Duggar, coming from outside the craft. The children turned to each other in fear. As the panic set in, another voice was heard, one much deeper and filled with authority.

"Sir, you are in possession of a piece of illegal machinery. Step away from the craft, or my associate will have to restrain you with force." Kay immediately turned and ran towards the doorway, desperate to catch a glimpse of the altercation outside. Nate turned to follow, before stopping as something on the floor was caught in his light. The object twinkled with an intensity, causing Nate to shield his eyes. The boy approached it cautiously, trying to get a better look. The item on the floor appeared to be some sort of gemstone, a lime colored triangle of immaculate cut and finish. Nate reached down, closing his hand around the gem. As he touched it, Nate felt a jolt, not unlike the feeling of static. Before Nate could examine his prize, Kay's voice sounded from in the hall, no more than a whisper.

"Nate, what are you doing? Get out here." Nate clambered to his feet, silently creeping into the hallway. Just outside the ship, Nate could see his parents along with two other men. His father stood between the two strangers and the craft, with his mother watching from a distance. The Duggars were both dressed in sleep attire, apparently awoken unexpectedly. The two others were both dressed in slick black suits and sunglasses. The one who had spoken was older, with a receding hairline of silver hair. The other appeared much younger, with long blonde hair and a small scar streaking across his nose. As the children watched, the two men closed in on Mr. Duggar, who stood his ground. The blonde man's arm swung out, and Mr. Duggar collapsed clutching his chest. Mrs. Duggar screamed and ran towards her husband, only to be caught by the silver haired man. Nate stood up, sprinting towards his fallen father, Kay following behind.

"Dad!" Mr. Duggar turned towards his son's cry in shock. Nate fell to his side, visibly distraught. The two suited men turned towards the children, surprised at their sudden appearance.

"You'd best keep get those kids out of here, Duggar. Wouldn't want them getting hurt now, would we?" The blonde man's voice was a growl, a twisted grin filling his face as he spoke. Mr. Duggar attempted to climb to his feet, aided by the two kids. "Go on back to bed. By the time you wake up, this thing'll be gone and tonight will have been no more than a bad dream." With those words, the blonde man marched past Mr. Duggar towards the entryway to the flying saucer, his associate following close behind. Mr. Duggar hobbled towards his wife with children in tow.

"Let's go inside. We can talk about this in the morning." Mr. Duggar's voice was shaky, but everyone could hear the finality in his tone. "C'mon Kaitlyn, you can stay here tonight. I wouldn't want you going home with those two about." Mr. Duggar gestured towards the two suited men, who were busy observing the broken control panel on the ship's side with much intent. Kay smiled, her cheerful demeanor never faltering. Without another word, the four proceeded towards the hotel, ready to put the night behind them for the time being.

Nate's room was dark and silent as he finally retired for the night. So many questions filled the boy's mind about what had transpired, but one rose above them all, louder and fiercer. What was the gem he held in his hand? Nate stared at it, as if focus would reveal some secret about the curious stone. In the light of his room, Nate could make out some finer detail of the green fragment, but he was no closer to understanding it. For a moment, his mind hit upon Kay, sleeping in the living room just outside. He had not told her about the stone, or anyone for that matter. For now, it was his secret. Whatever 'it' was, of course. Nate let out a breath, he was exhausted. The stress of the evening had worn him out. He'd figure out the gem in the morning, he thought to himself before climbing into bed. The gem did not wait, it had other plans.

Nate did not know what time it was when he awoke, only that it was still night. Despite this, his room was filled with an intense glow. The piercing emerald light was coming from the gem on his dresser. Nate squinted, desperately trying to get a better look. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Nate witnessed a most astonishing occurrence. The light of the gem seemed to warp and wave, shaping itself into a figure. Nate was mesmerized, scarcely believing what he was seeing. The figure was not much larger than Nate, and was fitted with some sort of skintight attire of uncertain texture, unlike anything Nate had ever seen. Most of its attire, as well as the figures skin, a least Nate presumed it was skin, was a pale green similar to the gemstone's color. Nate could actually see the gem, still present, fixed upon the being's forehead like some sort of headdress. Its hair was strange as well, a large triangular shape sitting on the entity's oblong head. Two shifty eyes peered out from behind its visor, taking in the surroundings. It locked eyes with Nate, clearly confused. Nate did not know what else to do, so he simply waved at the strange thing in front of him, desperately trying to process what had just happened.


	3. Visitor

The strange green thing in Nate's bedroom stared at him intently. Nate was perplexed, the being in front of him was unlike anything he had ever seen. Despite its alien nature, Nate saw little to fear from the creature, its stature and demeanor so far having been relatively unthreatening. Nate resolved to try and communicate with it, in order to discover whether or not it meant harm.

"My. Name. Is. Nathan. I Mean. You. No. Harm." Nate carefully enunciated while gesturing towards himself, trying to impart his meaning to the green shape that was slowly backing away from him. The alien blinked once, seemingly oblivious to Nate's attempts at communication. Nate put his hand on his forehead, thinking himself foolish for trying to speak to the creature in English. To Nate's utter surprise, his bedroom guest responded in perfect, unbroken English.

"A Nathan, clearly some sort of primitive. No matter, it has a clear grasp of language, I will attempt communication. Greetings, Nathan, I am Peridot. As it appears that I remain on my assigned colony world, I would greatly appreciate if you could tell me anything about recent Gem activity." It was Nate's turn to stare blankly at the one that called itself Peridot. "Speak, Nathan. Perhaps I have overestimated the native's capacity for intelligence. Primitive, have you seen any others like me? You would be able to recognize them for their superior qualities and notable gemstones. Perhaps you revere them as deities or overlords?" Nate remained silent, simply shaking his head. "If the primitive is correct, that would mean… No soldiers, no occupation, no war. Clearly the colony was not completed, as these primitives still exist. This is perfect!" The Peridot leapt into the air, returning to the ground with a considerable thud. "Take me to my ship, primitive, so that I may leave this world for someplace more suitable." The Peridot was puzzled by the look Nate returned, one of concern.

Nate walked to the window of his room, peering out into the night. As he suspected, the beachfront was now empty, the spaceship nowhere in sight. "Umm, I don't think I'll be able to bring you to your spaceship. Please don't vaporize me." Nate put his hands up in defense, closing his eyes in anticipation of the Peridot's vengeance. Nate recoiled, not in pain, but in surprise.

"Why not?! Take me there now, primitive! I don't want to be here! I want to leave!" The Peridot appeared to be throwing a tantrum, leaping up and down and shaking its fists. The whole ordeal was causing a great amount of noise. Without thinking, Nate reached out, placing his hand over the Peridot's mouth. Its skin was slick, like tile, but with a softness to it. The Peridot bit him.

"Ow! Stop it, you're going to wake everyone up!" The Peridot didn't listen, simply continuing its outburst. In desperation, Nate leapt towards the Peridot, attempting to tackle it. It was like flying headfirst into a brick wall. Nonetheless, the Peridot fell over, Nate laying on top of it, barely conscious.

"Get off of me, primitive! I could destroy you!" Nate didn't answer, his head still reeling from the collision. "I need it, and I will have it! You can't stop me from taking it back, it's not for you to keep!" The Peridot's raving continued as Nate regained some of his mental faculties. He sighed, knowing only one response would silence the peculiar little alien.

"Fine, I'll help you…" Nate's dejected tone was starkly contrasted by the Peridot's response. Its eyes widened as a broad smile grew just below. The Peridot grabbed Nate by the shoulders, shaking him violently.

"You will? This is perfect! Soon I will be able to leave this wretched place. I will be a free Gem in no time!" The Gem was radiant, bouncing about the room with excitement. Nate watched the Peridot intently, contemplating his newest debacle. How would he explain this to his family, he asked himself. More importantly, he'd have to explain this to Kay. It dawned on Nate then. Those men from earlier could come looking for the alien in his room. He needed to hide it if he was to keep his family safe from the two goons outside. Nate knew he had to be careful. He approached the Peridot, temporarily halting its parade about the bedroom.

"I said I'd help you, but it might be dangerous."

"I doubt I'd be in much danger, primitive, we Peridots are quite resilient."

"I meant dangerous for my family and I. If you want my help getting your spaceship back, I need you to listen to me."

"Are you attempting to boss me around, primitive? That's almost humorous." The Peridot broke into a light chuckle, dismissing Nate's concerns without a thought. Nate sighed as dread set in. He put his family in danger by bringing the Peridot here. If he didn't fix this, it'd be his fault if his family got hurt. The Peridot glanced towards Nate, noticing his obvious discomfort. "You appear distressed, primitive. Will this impede our objective?" Nate took note of the Gem's comment, realizing that he had a trump card.

"Unless you do exactly as I say, you aren't getting your ship back." Nate crossed his arms in finality, waiting to see if his plan had succeeded. The Peridot bared its teeth, eyes narrowed. Begrudgingly, the Peridot relented to Nate's demand.

"Fine, primitive, we'll do this your way. What would you have me do?"

Nate and the Peridot spoke the rest of the night, Nate desperately trying to explain his hesitance. The Peridot, although oblivious at first, eventually came to understand Nate's plight. The two unlikely allies eventually came to an agreement, one that benefited both parties. Nate would aid the Peridot, so long as the Peridot did not endanger Nate's family in the process. As the two began to plan their course of action, the slumbering hotel below began to stir. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, a sliver of orange cascading across the still water, as the two were interrupted.


	4. Dawn

Mr. Duggar nervously fidgeted outside his son's door. As he ran his hand through his hair, he took a deep breath. "C'mon Jerry, just talk to him, he's your kid. There's nothing to be afraid of." Mr. Duggar did not find his own words very reassuring. With a sigh, Mr. Duggar lightly tapped his hand on his son's door. "Hey son, I ah… Could I come in and talk to you for a bit? You're not in trouble… I just want to talk about last night." Immediately after speaking, Mr. Duggar's hand shot up and smacked his forehead. It was a long night, and now he had probably woken his son up. Mr. Duggar began to pace, waiting for a response from the other side of the door.

Upon hearing his father's voice Nate stopped his conversation with the Peridot midsentence. Nate began to reach out his hand to cover the Peridot's mouth, but hesitated, fearing another bite. Oblivious to Nate's change in behavior, the Peridot continued to speak. "Is that another primitive, Nathan? Will it be helping us as well? Have you gone deaf, Nathan? Respond. Respond!" As the Peridot began to scream, Nate spun around and deposited a heap of blankets on the alien's head. The Peridot's screams continued unabated, albeit muffled.

Nate leaned in close to the howling pile of fabric and whispered, "Just be quiet for a little bit. I won't be able to help you if those men come back and take you with them. Just, stay put please. I'll be back in just a second." With that, Nate darted out of the room and slammed the door. With a smile, Nate pressed his back against the door and faced his father. "Hey Dad, you're up early today."

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Mr. Duggar stared past his son at the door, unable to make eye contact. After Nate shook his head, Mr. Duggar continued to speak. "I just… Last night was scary. Those men, they hurt me. They could have hurt you too, son. Your mother is fuming. I ah… I'm just glad you're okay." Upon finishing, Mr. Duggar flashed a rather forced looking smile.

"I'm sorry too, Dad, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry about the ship, too, I know it meant a lot to you." A loud thud came from behind Nate's bedroom door. Nate's head swiveled, panic in his eyes.

"Is everything alright, son?" Mr. Duggar stared intently at his son, completely perplexed.

"Something probably just fell over. You know how messy my room is, Dad." With that, Nate darted back into his room, almost entirely closing the door. His head poking out, he turned back to his father. "If Kay wakes up, could you send her in? Thanks." Without another word, Nate disappeared into his room.

Mr. Duggar stared at the door for a moment, his mind still processing the events of the past few seconds. "Sure, son. Hey, if your mother asks, I gave you a stern talking to, alright?" Mr. Duggar stood uncomfortably outside his son's room waiting for a response that never came. Eventually, he turned to leave, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. Mr. Duggar slowly inched his way to the couch, lowering himself with a look of exhaustion. Immediately upon settling in, Mr. Duggar leapt up with a start, as did the previously sleeping child beneath him. Mr. Duggar found himself unable to speak, instead simply staring in fear at Kay. Kay stared sternly at Mr. Duggar before cracking a friendly smile. With a chuckle, Kay slapped Mr. Duggar on the back. Mr. Duggar jumped, his entire body going rigid. "You need to relax, old man, you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Kay glanced towards Nate's door. "Is Nate up yet?" Mr. Duggar managed a shaky nod in response. As Kay bounded towards Nate's room, Mr. Duggar laid himself down onto the couch, shaking.

"I swear; these kids are going to be the death of me."

Kay bounded into Nate's room with a bounce in her step. She found Nate staring blankly at a pile of blankets on the floor. Hopping forward, Kay set a hand onto Nate's shoulder and spun him around. "So, how'd you sleep?" After recognizing Nate's tensed shoulders and peculiar expression, Kay dialed back her chipper demeanor. "Is everything all right, Nate?"

Nate shook his head slowly, pointing towards the conspicuous pile behind him. To her surprise, Kay could see that it was shuddering, as if there was something moving underneath. Kay could tell that Nate was trying to speak; his mouth moving silently in search of the right words. Smiling at him, Kay patted his shoulder. Taking a quick glance at the wobbling hill of blankets, an idea began to formulate in Kay's mind. Without giving Nate time to realize what was happening, Kay reached out her hands and sent the blankets flying. Kay's mischievous grin was replaced with a contorted face of confusion upon seeing the alien she had just uncovered. The Peridot stared at her with a very similar look on its face. A few seconds passed in total silence. Finally, the expression on the Peridot's face changed, twisting into one of anger. With a growl, the Peridot lunged towards Kay, spinning her around and pinning her to the floor.

Separating the two proved to be a difficult task for Nate. The strange, green creature in his company was both aggressive and incredibly sturdy. Unfortunately for the Peridot, Kay made up for her lack of physical strength with a bottomless reserve of enthusiasm. The two grappled on the floor of Nate's room, neither gaining the upper hand for very long. Attempting to halt their rumble, Nate forced himself between the two. All he managed to do was catch a green fist to the face, bruising both his cheek and his pride. Nate stepped back and attempted to speak. "Guys, stop it. Stop fighting." Nate was careful not to raise his voice, fearful his father might hear. "Seriously, knock it off." Despite his protests, Kay and the Peridot continued to wrestle. Eventually, the Peridot caught Kay in a headlock and began to squeeze. Kay struggled to free herself from the cold, smooth arm tightening around her neck. Upon seeing Kay's desperation, Nate's demeanor changed. Forgetting his effort to remain quiet, Nate bellowed a command at the near-victorious alien. "If you want your ship back, you will drop her now!" The Peridot finally relented, letting Kay slip to the floor.

After scolding the Peridot, Nate attempted to explain the bizarre situation to his friend. From her seat on the floor, Kay listened intently. Nate did his best, but it was clear to him that Kay was completely lost. She believed him, of course, but Nate was still lacking a fair amount of information. Kay's mind raced with questions. Without a word to Nate, she turned towards the sulking Peridot. "So, what are you? I mean, where are you from?" The Peridot looked up and glared at the eager Kay. Nate sighed and attempted diplomacy.

"Answer her questions, please. The more we know, the easier it'll be for us to help you." The Peridot turned to him with a disapproving look.

"Is this second primitive's assistance truly necessary? Perhaps it is for the best that you do know, if you are truly going to serve me." Nate pursed his lips and looked down at the Peridot from his seat on the bed.

"Serve you? I don't think that's exactly what we agreed on." The Peridot threw up her hands.

"Serve, assist, whichever you primitives prefer. The distinction is meaningless. You are naturally curious, so I will oblige. It is only natural for inferior creatures to desire knowledge of their clear superiors." Kay rolled her eyes at the Peridot's words. After a disapproving grunt, the Peridot continued. "I am a Peridot, a Gem from Homeworld. My people are a race of sentient, crystalline entities. Our consciousness is contained within our respective Gems. My physical form is a light projection created by my Gem and adapted to function on your planet. We arrived here on your world to create a Gem colony. At some point, my physical form was disrupted and my ship damaged. My memory of the incident is, in truth, a little hazy." The Peridot squinted her eyes, struggling to bring her final moments prior to resurrection into focus. Kay is also lost in thought, processing the Peridot's words. Eventually, she presents another question.

"Your home planet is named Homeworld? That's not very creative." The Peridot scoffs, taking great offense. "It is practical. We are from Homeworld. It is our home. What do you call this pathetic piece of rock?" Kay answered with great pride.

"Welcome to Earth." The peridot laughed for an exaggerated amount of time. Nate and Kay stared at each other uncomfortably while they waited for the Gem to finish.

"You criticize my planet's name, and yet yours shares its name with a synonym for dirt. It is hilarious, really."

"If you're an alien, why do you speak English? Don't you have some sort of weird Gem language?" The Peridot sighed in clear irritation.

"While we do have a written script, we do not speak conventionally. Our communication is telepathic in nature and transcends language. I simply sound like I'm speaking English to you because it is how your brain chooses to comprehend me." The Peridot seemed amused by the puzzled looks on Nate and Kay's faces. Rather than delving deeper on the subject, Kay instead turned to Nate. Nate cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I roped you into this, Kay. I don't know what we're going to do. I mean, how are we supposed to get a flying saucer back from those two guys? I don't even know who they were. They could kill us! On top of that, how are we supposed to hide an alien in a hotel full of people?" Kay cocked her head slightly and stared at him. "Okay, so the hotel isn't exactly full of people. In this economy, what can you expect? Mom says we should… Whatever. You know what I mean. We have an angry, green alien in my bedroom. How do we hide that? What if my parents find out? Mom would explode!" By this point, Nate had begun pacing around the room. His speech was animated and frantic. In an attempt to calm him, Kay reached for his arm. Nate practically shot through the ceiling.

"Nate, it'll be okay. We can figure this out. My mom is never home. Our new friend should be safe there." Nate was unconvinced.

"What if somebody sees? Green people aren't exactly commonplace. They'll call the police or something. What if they send the army? I don't want to be shot." Kay softened her voice to try and put Nate at ease.

"Nate, nobody is going to shoot you. You do have a point, though. Green is not normal. What can we do?" Kay spun in place, turning to the Peridot. She carefully inspected the Gem's green form. Realization dawned in her eyes. Kay began to jump up and down excitedly. "Nate, I'm awesome." Nate looked at her in utter confusion. "Nobody will be able to see the alien, because there won't be an alien to see. Some human clothes, a hat, a bit of makeup… Yeah, that should work." Nate opened his mouth to speak, but got lost in thought instead. The Peridot glared at Kay.

"You expect me to adorn myself in some pitiful disguise? I'd rather be shattered than look as ridiculous as you. I refuse." Kay smiled at these words. Nate recognized the sharp, devilish grin. There was no changing Kay's mind now.

"Peridot. Dot. You are going to be the prettiest human girl. As soon as we get you back to my house, we're going to play dress up. What do you think, Nate? Wouldn't she look pretty in a sunhat?" Nate had no words. He honestly felt a little sorry for the Peridot. After getting no response from Nate, Kay continued. "My mom has a bunch of makeup in her room. Hopefully it'll work on your… Is it skin? It doesn't feel like skin. Doesn't matter. We'll make it work. I'm so excited. You and I are going to be great friends, Dot." The alien now christened Dot stared at Nate with pleading eyes. Nate could only offer silent sympathy in return.

Moving Dot from Nate's room proved to be difficult. In order to better hide her appearance, the children wrapped her in one of Nate's old blankets. The star pattern on the fabric amused Dot, who made sure to let both kids know that the positions of the celestial bodies were inaccurate. As Mr. Duggar was still asleep on the couch, the trio was careful to move silently. Upon exiting the hotel room, they crept to the elevator. Nate crossed his fingers while they watched the arrow marking the elevator's position tick up. If someone was on it, they might see Dot. They'd be caught then and there. What if it was one of the men from the beach last night? Nate's heart began to hammer in his chest as the possibilities raced in his mind. They should take the stairs, instead. As Nate was about to propose his alternative plan to Kay, the doors of the elevator slid open. It was empty. Nate almost passed out as he stared at the empty box. He had escaped certain death yet again. The relief rushing through the boy's body as he boarded the elevator was nearly overwhelming.

The trek across the barren beach was far easier. The sun was still hovering close to the water, the colors of early morning reflecting on the gentle waves. The three small figures jogged across the sand towards Kay's house. No one noticed them, as there was no one outside to notice them. The day was still young, and the vacationers tired. Nate was thankful for the lack of commotion, as it spared his young heart further grief. However, the absence of tourists was bittersweet. Although it had made the children's task easier, it cast Nate's thoughts towards his mother. As a young boy, Nate loved bearing witness to the hundreds of colorful guests that flooded in and out of the hotel each summer. Visitors to Diamond Harbor bustled in the streets, spending their hard-earned cash. Nate was never wanting for playmates, as there were always new children on the beach. Life was good back then. As Nate grew up, he saw these visitors begin to dwindle. Less and less people came to Diamond Harbor each year. The hotel was practically abandoned despite it being August. Nate knew that if this continued, his mom might be out of a job. Diamond Harbor was dying, and he could see it.

Upon arriving at Kay's bungalow, the group took a brief rest. Sitting on Kay's porch, Nate stared absentmindedly at the waves as he worried about the hotel. Kay went inside in order to make sure her mother hadn't made a surprise appearance during the night. Dot stood on the beach wrapped in the star blanket. Wrestling with the fabric wrapped around her head, Dot managed to free her face from the makeshift cloak. Readjusting the blanket resulted in Dot wearing it like a cape. "This pathetic star map makes for poor apparel. I could barely see from beneath the dreadful thing." Dot noticed Nate's distracted look and turned to match his line of sight. After staring off towards the ocean for a few seconds, she returned her gaze to him. "Do you see something out there, primitive? Should I be concerned?" Nate's response lagged as he wrested himself from his melancholy.

"What? No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." Nate refocused his thoughts on the current problem. In doing so, he noticed Dot's new way of wearing the blanket. "You look ridiculous. Everything about this is ridiculous." Nate began to laugh. The whole situation was completely absurd to him. Even after noticing Dot's puzzled, irritated gaze, he couldn't stop. The laughter simply roared out of him. He was just some stupid kid. Why was all this happening to him? Nate never wanted for anything, he was content with his life up until now. He had a few friends to spend time with. He and Kay hung out every day. They would swim or roam around the city. Life was simple. Within a day, everything had changed. Now Nate had to contend with space aliens and men in black. His dad found a stupid flying saucer, and Kay convinced him to go inside. Nate wanted none of it. He just wanted to be a kid.

Kay emerged from her home to find Nate rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter. She exchanged a quizzical look with Dot. The Gem simply put her hands up in absolute confusion. "Perhaps this one is damaged. The Nathan has been doing this for quite a long time. Perhaps I said something to provoke the primitive." Dot's words were enough to bring Nate out of his nervous laughter.

"No, you didn't say anything. Sorry Kay, it's just… This whole situation is stupid. Why do we have to be the ones to deal with this? I just want to wake up already." Kay leapt down the steps of the porch and hit the sand. Stepping over to Dot, she wrapped an arm around the alien.

"What are you talking about, Nate? This is fantastic. Dot here is a real alien—from space! This is the single coolest experience of my life. Who would have guessed that Kaitlyn Jones would meet an actual alien? It's incredible. This is going to be such an adventure, Nate. Cheer up." Kay's enthusiasm was contagious. Nate's worry was replaced with a sheepish smile and a swelling sense of wonder. She was right, this was incredible. His spirit restored, Nate gestured towards the house.

"So, are we going inside? Dot needs a disguise, after all." Kay nodded animatedly and bounded up the stairs. Dot tromped behind with a scowl. The three entered the bungalow just as Diamond Harbor began to stir. The first pedestrians began to emerge from their homes and hotels to greet the summer air. A brand-new day began on that tiny island in the Pacific.


	5. Interlude 1

Far away from the soft sands of Diamond Harbor, a storm was building. Gary Macintosh could not see the clouds or hear the thunder, but he could feel the change in his bones. From his desk chair, Gary attempted to repress his latest migraine. The past several hours had worn him down. His heavyset frame was not meant for running from one end of the lab to the other. He didn't even know what all the commotion was about, just that some officials had brought in a piece of some significance. Gary knew he should be excited at the prospect of new alien technology, but he was just tired. He looked down and was dismayed at the sight of sweat marks on his shirt. Hastily, he attempted to button his lab coat to hide the dark stains. The action required far too much effort, and Gary gave up after just two buttons. From down the hall, he could hear the patter of footsteps on tile. Pushing his glasses up, Gary tried to make himself slightly more presentable.

Agent Costello was getting far too old to be babysitting scientists. He grumbled to himself the entire way across the facility. It was bad enough that he had to keep an eye on Agent Sharp. That blond twerp was far too hotheaded for Costello's liking. Despite being partners, it was clear to Costello that he and Sharp were not equals. Sharp was untrained and undisciplined, two of the greatest sins in Costello's eyes. That being said, Costello did admire Sharp's grit. The boy never shied away from a task, a respectable trait. If anything, it should've been Sharp in his shoes right now. Costello couldn't argue with the boss, though. If he thought Costello should be the one to fetch some pasty kid from R&D, then Costello would do it. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Upon arriving at the pencil pusher's desk, Costello's lip curled in disgust. The boy that sat in front of him was a disgrace. His clothes and hair were unkept, his gaze distracted. Costello shook his head. "Get up. You're coming with me." The kid looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Where are we going? What did they bring in?" Costello gritted his teeth. The scientist's tone was nervous and whiney. Costello bit back the venom about to seep back into his next words.

"Not your concern, boy. Now shut up and follow me." To Costello's relief, his commands were followed to the letter. The two began to make their way back towards main processing, where the flying saucer Costello and Sharp had recovered sat.

Gary was far too tired to be very upset. Nonetheless, he was still hurt by the agent's words. Gary was 35, hardly a boy. What had hurt more than words was the agent's clear disdain for Gary. He had made no attempt to hide the disgusted expression on his face. Gary was used to the expression, as he saw it in the faces of higherups all the time. People looked down on Gary, he knew that much. Gary loathed the air of superiority people like this agent put on. He never loathed the people, though. After all, Gary knew that he was a person with value. Likewise, these people who looked down on him had value too. Even if they didn't see Gary as valuable, he always saw them as real people. The agent here probably had hobbies or interests. He wasn't simply a suit, he was a man. Gary tried to respect that man, even if it was hard in the moment.

Agent Costello savored the silence present during his escort of the scientist. Without looking, he could tell that he had scared the boy. It was better for the agent that way. Costello absolutely hated small talk. He saw no purpose in it. Speech was a tool, conversations should be purposeful and concise. On top of that, Costello doubted the sweaty child had much of value to say. Stopping just shy of the salvage bay, Costello turned towards his silent companion. "The boss is waiting through those doors. Be polite. Don't speak unless spoken to. Don't do anything stupid." Costello glared at Gary until he received a nervous nod. With that, the two stepped through the doors into a large, open room. A dozen men in jumpsuits milled about in the hangar space, darting from place to place. Standing just ahead were two still figures, Sharp and a man dressed rather plainly in a flannel and jeans. He was imposing, standing a head taller than anyone else in the room. A rough beard sprouted from the man's face, curly and dark. Altogether, he was quite rugged looking and completely out of place. Gary didn't notice. He was too busy staring at what was behind the two men; a flying saucer.

The bearded man stepped towards the new arrivals and extended a hand towards Gary. The scientist almost didn't notice. Agent Costello was surprised the kid wasn't drooling. Absentmindedly, Gary shook the hand. The bearded man's shake was more than firm, it was painful. Gary tried and failed to repress his pained expression. The man chuckled, amused by the attempt. Turning towards the spaceship, he spoke. "Quite a thing of beauty, isn't it? Our boys in black here just brought it in. You're dismissed, by the way." Costello frowned at the offhand dismissal, but followed Sharp out of the hanger. "Of all the alien technology our group has located over the years, this is by far the most impressive. A nearly intact spacecraft plucked from the ocean. Humanity's future could be inside that metal shell. Or, perhaps its past. Tell me, Gary, do you know who I am?" Gary shook his head hesitantly, only sure of the fact that this strange man must be very important. "Come on, Gary. Surely you have some inkling, some little hypothesis. Isn't that what you science types are supposed to be good at?" Gary answered honestly.

"I don't know, sir. I imagine you're probably in charge, but I've certainly never seen you before." For some reason, this made the bearded man laugh. Wrapping a burly arm around Gary, the man began to guide the scientist towards the ship.

"I am likely the highest authority you'll ever meet. I run this place, Gary. Just call me Boss, got it?" Gary nodded, confused by the whole situation. A muscled squeeze from Boss kept Gary from asking any follow-up questions. "I'm sure you have things you want to ask me. Don't. Just listen to me. I picked you over every other scientist in this facility. That includes your superiors. Do you know why, Gary?" Gary wasn't given a chance to respond. "I need a personal touch for this project. I need someone delicate. I mean that in the best possible way, Gary. I think you'll come to understand my reasoning in time." Rather than entering the ship, as Gary had expected, Boss brought him over to a metal table nearby. Gary sat down in an uncomfortable gray chair. Boss remained standing, motioning towards a lean man wearing a jumpsuit. Without a word, the man brought over a heavy white box and set it on the table. Gary stared at it, then looked to Boss for guidance. Boss jutted his chin towards the box. "Take a look inside."

Cautiously, Gary lifted the lid of the box and set it aside. The items within twinkled in the harsh light of the hanger. In the box sat chipped pieces of gemstones. Quite a few were clearly smashed or shattered, smaller fragments of a greater whole. The colors of the stones varied wildly, from red to green to blue. A particularly large gem of dark maroon looked to be more together than the rest, exhibiting only a few chips and a small crack. Of all the glittering treasures within, one grabbed Gary's attention entirely. Although he couldn't quite explain it, Gary was drawn to rounded red stone in the corner of the box. It was small and smooth, different from the rest. A large sliver was missing, but Gary was easily able to locate it in the box. Setting the stray piece next to its better half, Gary sat back in his chair. "What are these, Boss?" Rubbing his beard, Boss smiled down at the curious scientist.

"That, Gary, is exactly what I want you to tell me."


End file.
